


Leavin'

by JRCash



Category: Logan Lucky
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Smut, blowjob, squint and there's a plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Three days away is hardly long, but you give Clyde a little something to remember you by while he's gone.





	Leavin'

It was a humid summer evening outside, the air thick like soup and heavy with the promise of an overnight storm as you crossed the gravel parking lot, making your way towards Duck Tape.

“Evenin’” Earl greeted you with a nod from his favorite chair on the porch as you reached for the handle of the rickety wooden screen door.

“Hi Earl” you returned as the door squeaked open, the air conditioning from the inside of the bar hitting you in full force as you stepped inside.

Duck Tape was empty, being a Wednesday evening and still early on. Most of the regulars worked late, a few bound to trickle in a few hours from now after the second shift at the mine ended. You walked towards the bar, where your boyfriend Clyde stood, leaning against the far counter, his eyes focused on the flat screen tv above him. A rerun of an old Mountaineers vs. Maryland game was on, the sound turned down low.

“Hi darlin’” Clyde greeted you, stepping forward towards the bar as you leaned forward from your barstool, placing a kiss against his lips.

“Slow night?” you asked, settling back against the stool.

“You know how it goes ‘round here. Thank you for comin’ in to help out”. Clyde reached for a glass from the shelf above him, scooping up a few ice cubes into it before setting it down on the bar. Reaching for a bottle of Jack, he poured you a healthy amount of whiskey into the glass.

“Not a problem” you replied, smiling at your boyfriend before taking a sip of your drink. Swallowing the whiskey, the liquor a welcoming feeling as it settled in your stomach. You didn't mind bartending, but Clyde had set a high standard for the quality of drinks and service come to be expected at Duck Tape and you couldn't help to be a little nervous taking over for the next few days.

Clyde glanced back up to the tv for a second and then back at you, his dark eyes filled with sadness as he watched you steal another quick sip of your drink before setting the glass down on a napkin.

“You're only going to be down in Lynchburg visiting Jimmy for three days” you reminded him, reaching out across the bar towards him.

Clyde grasped your hand in his, raising your fingers to his lips and kissing them. “And I'm gonna miss you eve'ry second of them days”.

As much as Clyde wanted you to come with on his trip, he was grateful that you volunteered to stay behind to watch the bar. There was few people he trusted to take care of it and all of them aside from you weren't around. Mellie had left earlier that day to drive down to Virginia and he’d just as soon go back to Iraq than leave Joe Bang in charge. Plus, Jimmy and Sadie would be coming back up to West Virginia in a few weeks for the Fourth of July holiday and you knew little Sadie wanted some time all to herself with her favorite uncle in the meantime . As much as you loved spending every moment you could with your boyfriend, you knew that him spending time with his family was just as important.

Clyde just didn't think it would be so hard to say goodbye to you.

You stole another quick sip of whiskey before standing from your barstool, an idea forming in your head.

“Why don't we give you something you can look at if you get lonely while you're gone?” you suggested as you rounded the corner of the bar, making your way towards Clyde with a devilish look in your eye.

Clyde cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what you meant.

“Take out your phone” you instructed as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Why’d I need tha’t right now?” Clyde asked, puzzled at what you were getting at. He still wasn't  used to having something in his pocket that connected him to the world, deeming the shiny piece of technology unnecessary. He liked that he could stay in contact with you while he was working, but all the fancy bells and whistles you tried to show him how to navigate seemed excessive. Being on all the googles and the twitters weren't something he cared about.

“Just trust me” you hummed as you pressed yourself against Clyde’s body, kissing his neck.

Clyde’s hand traced down your side, his fingers running over your curves before reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Giving him a sly smile, you placed one more kiss against his neck before releasing your arms from around him. Tracing your hands down his muscular chest, you dropped to your knees in front of him. Reaching up towards Clyde’s belt buckle, you grazed your hand over the front of his jeans.

“Darlin’” Clyde warned, glancing around the bar, catching onto exactly what you were doing. The bar was still empty, the only patron being Earl who he knew wouldn't leave his spot on the front porch smoking his cigarette. If anyone was to come in, Earl would delay them with a conversation before they had a chance to walk in and interrupt the two of you.

“Mmm” you hummed as your fingers worked the brass buckle open and undid the button of Clyde’s jeans. Slowly you unfastened his zipper, your hand slipping beneath the fabric, teasing him gently.

Clyde sucked in a breath, staring down at you before him. His hand clutched the small device, dark eyes watching as you brushed your lips over his length. “Why’d I need my phone for all this?”

“Remember when I taught you how to take a picture? Well you can take video too”.

“Fuck, darlin’” Clyde’s deep rumbled, finally understanding completely what you were saying. You wanted him to record this.

“Mmm-hmm” you hummed seductively. Your eyes looked up at Clyde as you palmed him, his length straining against the fabric of his boxers. “Just press the red button and hold the phone steady”.

Clyde fumbled with the device, trying to concentrate enough to get his brain to connect to his thumb to make it swipe the camera open. He stared down at his phone, the image of you kneeling before him now on the screen. He watched for a moment as your hands tugged at the waistband of his pants, lowering them enough for his length to be freed. You licked a long stripe up the underside of him, your eyes flicking up for a moment to meet his.

“Ready?” You asked quietly as your hand wrapped around his length, pumping it slowly

 _Fuck, right_. Clyde thought nearly forgetting to hit record as you leaned forward slightly to take him into your mouth. Tapping the little red button at the bottom of the screen, a timer began to count at the top, signaling that it was recording. Clyde watched you on the screen for a moment. You were awash with the dull neon glow from the surrounding beer signs as your parted lips wrapped around him. Taking more and more of him into your mouth, Clyde couldn't help to wonder to himself how in the hell he got so lucky to have a girl like you.

Gripping the side of the phone, Clyde fumbled for a second as he switched the device from his one good hand to his prosthetic one. The gears whirred quietly as the bionic fingers wrapped around the phone. He needed to touch you, be able to feel you, confirm that this was really happening.

You continued to work Clyde, taking him deep into your mouth, pressing your hand against his thigh to hold you steady as you relaxed your jaw, letting the tip of him slip past your gag reflex.

“Fuck, you're beautiful” Clyde said as he reached down to push your hair out of your face so he could have a better view. The tip of your nose brushed against his stomach as you paused for second before pulling back to continue to bob up and down his length in a steady rhythm. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to last if you kept up what you were doing to him.

Continuing to work Clyde, you felt his fingers tangle into your hair, as if he was scrambling to hold onto anything for purchase. You loved how much of a mess you could make your boyfriend, and the thrill of doing so behind the counter of his bar only added to the excitement. Reaching down, you let your free hand slip past the waistband of your jean shorts and into your underwear. You were soaked, absolutely loving every moment of working Clyde with your mouth. You let your finger slip inside you, rocking your hips to try and give yourself some friction. It was nothing like when Clyde did it to you.

Clyde noticed your hand moving beneath your clothing, your breaths coming in short puffs as you bobbed up and down happily on him. He had all but forgotten he was still clutching his phone in his other hand, the little device recording all of this.

“Darlin’... fuck” Clyde groaned, his fingers tightening around your hair. “Seein’ you play with your pussy as you suck me off…” his words trailed off into a guttural groan, his length slipping deep into your throat as you took all of him again.

“I'm gonna come” Clyde warned from above you.

You pulled back slightly, doubling your efforts on him as you slipped your finger out of yourself to work your clit furiously. You were close as well, you could feel your stomach tightening as you rubbed yourself.

“Fuck!” Clyde exclaimed, his hold on you turning his knuckles white as he released into your mouth. Your legs trembled beneath you as you felt your own release rip through you, your vision spotty around the edges as your free hand squeezed Clyde’s leg, trying to stay steady as you drank him down.

Letting your grasp on him go, you reached up, gently wrapping around his length, your tongue swirling around his tip one last time to make sure you hadn't missed a drop. Rocking back on your heels, you removed your hand from your shorts. A smile spread across your face as you looked up at your boyfriend. His strong chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His long dark hair was hanging over his forehead in sweaty curls.

“C’mere darlin’” Clyde mumbled, reaching for your hand to help you up, his other hand falling to his side, only the click of his thumb stopping the recording reminding you the phone was still in his grasp.

You placed your hand in his and in one felt swoop, you were back on your feet, pressed against his chest. You untangled your fingers from his, reaching up to push away the hair covering his face.

Clyde lowered his head, taking in the feeling of you running your fingers through his messy hair, tucking it behind his ear. Pressing a kiss against your lips, he could taste himself on you, but hardly cared.

“Love you, darlin’” Clyde hummed against your lips, stealing another quick kiss between words.

“Love you too” you whispered back.

The sound of a screen door banging against the frame caused you and Clyde to jump apart. His phone clattered to the ground as both of his hands flew to his pants, tucking himself away and refasting his belt as quickly as possible. You turned away from Clyde, your hands flying up to your hair to try and tie the knotted mess back into a ponytail, making yourself presentable. 

“Should’da known you two were up to somethin' in here with how long Earl kept me talkin’ to him out there” Jimmy’s voice rang out as he approached the bar, swinging a leg over a bar stool to sit down.

Clyde stood there in shock, his mind racing to try and come up with something to say back to his brother, who sat across the bar from him with a cocky smile on his face.

“Just giving Clyde a proper goodbye before you take my man away from me for the next three days” you quipped lightly as you snapped a hair tie around your ponytail, giving Jimmy a smile. “Now what will you have?”

“Just a soda pop” Jimmy replied. “Can't be drinkin’ nothing hard before we hit the road. Wash your hands first though”.

Clyde regained his composure, reaching down to pick up his phone and slip into his his pocket as he joined you at the sink, dipping his hand under the running water. Leaning close to you, he pressed a kiss to the shell of your ear as you rinsed the liquid soap from your hands.

“Ya know he's gonna tease me about this all the way down to Lynchburg” Clyde whispered to you as you shut the water off, drying your hands on a nearby bar cloth.

“Are you complaining, Clyde Logan?” you hummed back, turning in his arms to face him.

“Not at all, darlin’”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I never thought I'd ever write a character/reader story but then I watched Logan Lucky and fell hard for a one armed bartender with a thick West Virginian accent. 
> 
> 2\. Uh, there might be a part two when Clyde gets lonely and needs this video while he's away?


End file.
